In order to further evaluate the relationships between diet nutrition and the health of human populations throughout the regions of the world, an essential prerequisite concerns an adequate and critical data base on the chemical composition of foods and the ready accessibility of this information by various user groups, including nutritionists, health planners and policy makers. In addition, adequate and rational agricultural food policy and development requires information about the composition of human foods. In this proposal an International Planning Conference is described which has, as its goal, the initial development of such an international food data base. A successful conference would make a major contribution to the evaluation of the health of populations in relation to their nutritional environments and significantly advance the development of approaches for maintenance of nutritional health in these populations. Partial support for this conference has been received from the Rockefeller Foundation, due to its agreement to host the conference in Bellagio, Italy where accomodation fro participants and conference facilities will be made available at the Foundation's expense. Because of the international scope of this effort, an ideal location for the planning conference was considered to be in Europe. This application requests funding for travel of the participants.